


Fighting, Eating, Bathing

by squidgie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Stargate Atlantis/Avengers AU where SGA characters are The Avengers.  Cast (though not all are in the fic):<br/>Rodney McKay / Iron Man<br/>John Sheppard / Captain America<br/>Ronon Dex / The Hulk<br/>Teyla Emmagan / Thor<br/>David Parrish / Black Prince<br/>Evan Lorne / Hawkeye<br/>Todd the Wraith / Loki<br/>Elizabeth Weir / Phil Coulson</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting, Eating, Bathing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scarlet_Gryphon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Gryphon/gifts).



> NOT BETAED! Written for an impromptu pornfest celebration in my LJ for scarlet_gryphon's prompt: SGA, Lorne/Parrish, Avengers!AU

It is said that your life flashes before your eyes the instant your mortality is revealed. For David Parrish, known to the world as Black Prince (son of the famed Black Widow), that brief moment was as he missteps, a Chitauri soldier's blade rushing for his neck. It's stopped only a few inches away from his neck from a well-placed shot from his partner Evan - known to the world as the great marksman Hawkeye.   
  
David nods, the momentary lapse shaken off. Evan winks back, and the men get in back-to-back formation, fighting off the unworldly hordes together.   
  
One by one the Chitauri soldiers come, David making quick work of them with a combination of skill and the plentitude of rubble that lay around them. He hears shot after shot coming from Evan, the thick bodies of their enemies littering the ground. "I'm running out of ammo..." Evan calls as David ducks to trip a soldier, sending it bowling over into another soldier, their swords burying deep into each others bodies.  
  
"I've got an idea," David says. He double-teams one of the last remaining soldiers, taking him down easily, then grabs a kiss from Evan. "Wish me luck," he says, then sprints from one car rooftop to the next, his final leap landing him on the back of one of the Chitauri soldier's flying discs. He fights, tossing the soldiers off one-by-one, then takes control of the vehicle, aiming it for a sporting good store he knows is nearby.  
  
"Here!" he calls down to Evan, who's just put down a soldier in hand-to-hand combat. David drops an armful of steel-tipped arrows at Evan's feet. He aims his hijacked craft at one of the giant flying worm-like airships and does a backflip off the craft, landing just off Evan's side, his face turning up in a smile as the disc crashes into the much larger ship, bringing it down.  
  
Evan takes one of the arrows, judging the strength of it by how it feels. He reels back, sending the arrow straight into the throat of an approaching Chitauri soldier. "Yeah, they'll do," he says, giving David a wink. "C'mon," he says, pulling David further down the block, where Hulk Ronon is flinging the Wraith Loki back and forth, creating potholes in the street that'll take years to repair, Captain America standing nearby, beaming at the green beast.  
  
They watch as Rodney McKay in his Iron Man suit flashes by them, pushing a nuclear warhead in front of him. "Rodney...." John Sheppard says.  
  
"He'll be fine, Captain," Evan offers. They watch as Rodney disappears into the vortex for a moment, then tumbles back through the portal just as a bright light flashes. Almost instantaneously the portal closes down, and the few remaining soldiers and airships cease to exist like marionettes who've had their strings cut.

~*~*~

Long after schwarma as the Avengers are making their goodbyes, Rodney puts his arm around Sheppard (who still manages to look like the perfect boy scout  _and_  ravishing at the same time) and asks, "Where're you two headed?"

  
"Where ever the wind takes us," Evan responds.  
  
They manage to not laugh for all of about seven seconds.  
  
"Seriously," Rodney says, "you two look like you could use some rest. Come use my guest wing."  
  
"You mean guest  _room_?" David asks.  
  
"Well, it's more like guest  _floors_ ," Rodney responds braggartly. Handing them a key, he says, "Floors 67 and 68 of McKay Tower. 's all yours for as long as you need."  
  
"What, not floor 69?" Evan chuckles.  
  
McKay pulls Sheppard close. Winking at David and Evan, he says, "That's where  _we'll_  be."  
  
David and Evan make a detour to the sporting good store. Finding it empty, but still unlocked, Evan writes and I.O.U. for the arrows David retrieved for him and leaves it on the cash register. He grabs David's hand in his, and the pair head for McKay tower. Entering, they check both floors, deciding to stay on the 67th. Evan disappears for a few minutes as David checks the refrigerator, finding it well stocked, so snacks won't be an issue. "Evan?" David calls.  
  
"Down here," comes the reply. David pads barefoot through the monstrous hallways, Evan and David having to resort to an impromptu game of "Marco Polo" until David finally finds Evan - sunken up to his neck in a bubblebath. "Seriously?" David asks.  
  
Evan just smiles, saying, "Get in," and it doesn't take long before David is stepping into the tub with him. Evan reaches out, grabbing a kiss first, and then pulls David so that he's sitting between Evan's strong legs, back resting against Evan's chest. "Like this?" Evan says lazily as he nuzzles into David's neck.  
  
And David truly does. Evan's arms are only true place in the world that he feels both complete, and safe.


End file.
